


Hot Hot Hot Chocolate

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hot Chocolate, If this seems ooc it's because it's based on a roleplay version of these two :p, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Sylvain and Ashe cuddle and drink hot cocoa. That's it that is the fic
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 15





	Hot Hot Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Cyrus, Merry Christmas! I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this. 🥺

  
Cold air drafted through their apartment, despite the heater's best efforts. Winter was in full swing, and the cold had forced the two of them inside for the day. Ashe took it in stride, leaning over the kitchen counter as he waited for his milk to heat up. 

Hot cocoa was an art form. It took a skilled hand to dole out the perfect amount of sweetened cocoa in each cup, to place the marshmallows and cream in their proper positions within the warm brew. Ashe took pride in how amazing his cocoa was. He would never be caught dead making cocoa with water, or god forbid using a Swiss Miss packet. 

Ashe pulled the milk off the stove as soon as heard it fizz. He poked his head out of the kitchen, peering down the hall. "Sylvain, hot cocoa?" he shouted. When there was no response, Ashe frowned slightly. Had he fallen asleep? They were meant to be watching a movie, and while Ashe always encouraged him to rest if he needed to, he couldn't deny part of him would be a little disappointed.

He walked quietly down the hallway. "Sylvain?" he called out, his voice echoing slightly. Had there always been a draft in here? Slowly, dread began to creep up Ashe's spine. He had always been a little superstitious, and even if it was irrational, he couldn't help but feel as if the hallways in their apartment were just a little too spooky for his tastes.

Especially when he was alone. When he knew Sylvain was nearby, he could brush off every odd noise or strange sensation. He'd chalk it up to something Sylvain was doing and settle back into his normal routine. But without him their apartment felt empty and cold in a way that made it the perfect breeding ground for ghosts and spirits.

Just as he was about to dismiss those thoughts and return to the safety of his kitchen, something wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. He shrieked as he collided with something solid. It took him a moment to calm down, as he processed the laughter coming from the man behind him. He frowned deeply, though he was just as relieved as he was embarassed. "Sylvain!"

His red-headed tormentor laughed hard, but Ashe didn't join him in his amusement. "I almost had a heart attack!" he said. Sylvain didn't respond as he buried his face into the crook of Ashe's neck, still laughing. Ashe pouted, although he still leaned back into Sylvain. "It's not funny!"

"Awwww, come on Ashe. I can't help it. You're just so cute when you're scared," Sylvain teased. Ashe abandoned his anger and swiveled around. He threw his arms around Sylvain's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Sylvain grinned. "So you're not mad?"

"Oh no, I'm furious, but I'll just get you back for it later," Ashe said. Sylvain laughed, leaning his forehead against Ashe's. "Really? I'm so scared." 

"You should be. I've commited war crimes, what makes you think you're safe from my wrath?" Ashe teased. Sylvain pulled him in for strong hug with the kind of crushing pressure Ashe appreciated. "Because you love me?" Sylvain looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, you goober. I was going to ask if you wanted some hot cocoa." Sylvain beamed, giving Ashe one last kiss on the cheek before he pulled away. "Of course I do. Your hot chocolate is the best!" 

"Thank you. And then I was thinking we could watch that movie?" Ashe asked. He grabbed Sylvain's hand and dragged him to the kitchen, already tasting the hot chocolate om his tongue. 

"What movie?" Sylvain asked. Ashe grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. He began to make the drinks, reaching first for the cocoa and then for the milk. "I was thinking Nightmare Before Christmas?" 

Sylvain leaned on the counter and watched Ashe prepare the hot chocolate. "Isn't that a Halloween movie?" he asked. Ashe finished one of the cups and moved onto the second one. He smiled fondly at his creations. They looked absolutely delicious. 

"It's both," he said firmly. Finally, he finished both cups and handed Sylvain his. Sylvain took a sip, and beamed at the taste. "Thanks babe," he said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Ashe led him into the living room, relishing holding his hand. It felt wonderful, being close to him. Ashe could stay like that forever. He found himself sat on the couch, as Sylvain moved to put the movie on.

Ashe pulled his legs all the way onto the sofa, snuggling backwards into their couch. Over the two years they'd been living together, Ashe had piled this couch high with as many blankets as possible. It was possibly the coziest place in the entire house. And when it got cold like it was now, it was heaven. The familiar noises of the CD-player buzzing to life made him look up, starry-eyed and beaming like a child.

Sylvain sat beside him, placing the remote on the table in front of them and then leaned into Ashe's side, one arm slung around his shoulders. Ashe placed his mug down so he could pull Sylvain closer, his hand landing in Sylvain's hair. Instinctually he began to pet him, eyes fixed as the pre-movie advertisements rolled. That familiar feeling of safety bubbled up inside of him, a feeling he had only recently felt was a given for him.

Sylvain sighed deeply, leaning into his hand. The movie began to play, but Ashe was hardly paying attention. The gentle sound of Sylvain's breathing as he sat nearly motionless in his arms was far more entertaining than anything else. It was a good ten minutes before he could bring himself to interrupt that peace. "Your hot chocolate's gonna get cold, dear."

Sylvain mumbled something to himself quietly. He sat up slightly, as if to reach for his drink, but slid back down. Ashe chuckled to himself. "You're too comfortable. I don't want to move," Sylvain whined.

Ashe sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You really are like a dog sometimes, you know?" he teased. Sylvain reddened just enough that Ashe could see it, and oh was Ashe going to tease him about it. Or he would have, if Sylvain hadn't spoken first. "But I'm your dog, right?"

Ashe huffed, face burning as he leaned over to hide it in his mug. "Hush you," he mumbled. Sylvain laughed quietly, leaning to follow Ashe as he moved around on the couch. It felt embarrassingly domestic in a way that Sylvain probably would have called "simp behavior" a few years ago. He probably still would call it that, actually, but in a positive way.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Sylvain asked. Ashe nodded, returning to petting his boyfriend and trying to pay attention to the movie. Alas, it was not to be, as Ashe kept getting distracted by staring at Sylvain.

Sylvain smirked, leaning up to kiss Ashe gently. And in the quiet of winter, all was good.


End file.
